Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser ionization therapy assembly. More particularly, the assembly supports a laser module that is used to conduct laser ionization therapy. The assembly includes a support mechanism that is coupled to the laser module and attached to a reservoir, such that the laser module is hands free during a laser ionization therapy session. The support mechanism is configured such that laser light emitted from the laser module is directed to a predetermined location within the reservoir.
Discussion of the Related Art
The benefits of using cold laser therapy in the area of chiropractic, osteopathic, naturopathic, and acupuncture therapy in reducing pain and swelling, promoting healing processes, treating old injuries, etc., are well-known. Cold laser therapy uses a low intensity beam of laser light that is capable of stimulating natural healing processes at a cellular level. This has proven effective in the area of chiropractic therapy in reducing pain and swelling, promoting healing processes, in treating old injuries, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,616 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,983, which are incorporated by reference herein, discuss electronic systems for laser ionization therapy for detoxification. The systems discussed in those patents use a cold laser unit that requires either a handheld laser probe for directing laser light to a particular area of a user's body, or physically arranging the cold laser unit so that it is positioned to direct laser light to a particular area of the user's body. In the case of the handheld laser probe configuration, an operator other than the user being treated is required to hold the laser probe. In the case of physically positioning the cold laser unit so that the laser light will be directed to a particular area of the user's body, this procedure is time consuming and inexact, and often takes several trials and errors before the cold laser unit is properly positioned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a laser ionization therapy assembly and method capable of improving a user's health, such as by efficiently removing toxins from a user's body, whereby a laser module is attached to a reservoir at a predetermined location of the reservoir and configured to emit light though the reservoir to irradiate a predetermined area of the user's body.